


A friend in need

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crying, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will can't reach release in prison. Hannibal comes for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A friend in need

**Author's Note:**

> "Will is masturbaring in his cell and crying because he can't get release when Hannibal comes to visit him and even if Will hates him he's so desperate that he asks him for help and Hanni jacks him off while Will's crying?"
> 
> \- Anon

The first time was about four days into his incarceration. He hadn't slept, despite his deep need for rest.

He figured it had worked in the past a few times; the old tried and tested method.

He lay on his side, away from the bars, and tucked his hand inside his jumpsuit. He squeezed himself into half hard arousal and started pumping.

It didn't work. He hadn't had _that_ problem before, ever. His imagination usually so vivid it pushed him into release in no time flat. He couldn't get any harder. He tried; he closed his eyes and imagined beautiful women coming to help him in his time of need. Swollen kissed lips, naked pale thighs, sharp maroon eyes, beckoning fingers, milky breasts and long, curvaceous bodies.

Nothing.

He shuddered, withdrawing his hand in shame. Pushing down his need to cry, just staring into the brick wall for the rest of the night. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep it would feel the same as actually getting some rest.

\-----------

The second time was during the morning. On his seventh day he woke with an erection, to his relief. At least that wasn't broken.

He licked his lips and sighed, his hand sneaking under the scratchy blanket to deal with his little waking problem.

It was half an hour later that Will hissed into the stuffy air of his cell. His cock was sore from jamming away at himself, it never too this long before, never ever.

He grunted, squeezing himself hard. Maybe a little force would get him there. He wet his palm with his tongue and squeezed hard up and down his length.

Nothing.

He couldn't get there. That feeling that he could get his teeth into, wild, joyful release just wasn't there.

He pulled his covers up and wiped a hand over his face, clearing his sweat as the orderlies came down the corridor, bringing him his plastic breakfast.

\-----

The third time Will is so desperate for release he's just sat on his cot, arm working furiously through the cramp of constant movement. He doesn't hear his visitor approach.

"Hello, Will."

Will gives a grimace. He doesn't speak. He withdraws his hand from his clothes and wipes his nose, sniffling in shame.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Perhaps I should come back a little later."

"No." Will speaks quickly.

Hannibal waits.

"It's so bad."

"What is it?"

"I can't...I haven’t, since I came here."

"Oh. I see." Hannibal stands with his coat folded in his arms. "It's been almost a month and a half, Will."

" _I know_." He snaps.

"It is a common occurrence for men under much stress to suffer a loss of sexual drive."

"I don't... I want to. I can't."

Hannibal nods. Will is still facing away toward the back of the cell.

"That must be very frustrating."

Silence.

"There are a few techniques I could share-"

"I don't need your help." He hisses, turning to face the man in the eyes.

Hannibal sees Will's tears and feels a spark of pity.

"Will." He approaches the bars, wary of the guards. They don't seem to be paying much attention, worryingly. "Come here. Let me help you."

"What?"

"You need this, Will. Let me give you what you need. We will never speak of this again."

"A-are you joking? You wanna jack me off?"

Hannibal frowned.

"Rather vulgar terminology."

"But you do?"

Hannibal nodded.

"Oh, my God." Will whimpers, not because he's shocked or because he's disgusted by the idea. It's because he knows he's going to say yes.

"Please, I'm a doctor, Will."

Will didn't feel any comfort in that and yet there he was, rising from the bed, hands covering his half erection as he approached the bars.

Will's tears dropped to the floor.

"It's never been like this before..." Will ducked his head, avoiding Hannibal's gaze as he pressed up against the door.

"Here." Hannibal placed his coat on the ground and came up close. "I won't hurt you, Will. Just relax."

"Hn!" Will jumped at Hannibal’s first touch.

"Shhh, ssh."

Will whimpered again, shivering as Hannibal moved his jumpsuit aside.

He tutted when he saw Will's now flaccid cock.

"You look sore." Will’s dick was reddened and looked quite inflamed. He had obviously been trying for days and had chaffed himself raw in his effort. "I will be gentle."

Hannibal licked his palm discreetly and brought it down to wrap his fingers around Will's tender flesh.

"Sssss..." Will sucked in air, his face turned away in shame.

"It's alright." Hannibal cooed, stroking him lightly, encouraging him into hardness with feather light strokes. "What do you like to imagine when you do this alone, Will?"

"Women." He spoke bluntly.

"Alright." Hannibal allowed. "Tell me, what do you find attractive in a women? What turns you on?"

"Th-this is too weird." Will pulls away, shaking his head. "I can't- you- I can't."

"Come back, please Will. Come here, we can work through your discomfort."

"No, you can't! I'm here because of you, I can't do this, can't because-" Will stammered and choked down a sob.

"Why? Why can’t you?"

"Because it's you!" He hisses. "You're in my head and I can't stop thinking about you." He sobs.

Will moves from foot to foot like a caged animal, finally coming to rest in defeat against the bars with Hannibal.

"I can only think of you." He sobs, hands gripping the steel that blocks him in. "I think of your voice, your lips, your- all of you."

"And you are not comfortable with these newly emerging sexual thoughts about me?"

He shakes his head.

"Please, Will. It's alright. Let me try again."

Without hearing permission he lets his hands slip back inside Will's clothes.

He caresses Will's hip with one hand, keeping him steady as his other plays over Will’s cock again.

"That's it." He whispers.

"Please, don't do this to me." He whispers in return.

Hannibal strokes him softly, smiling when he feels Will harden and twitch in his hand.

"There, you see." He tilts his head. “Good boy.”

"Stop it."

Hannibal brings his hand under Will's balls, cupping him gently, stroking his inner thigh, then back up to stroke around Will’s cock.

"Have you thought about my hands on you?"

Will bites his lip, shuddering in anguish and arousal.

"In violence?"

Will shakes his head.

"Sexually, then." He surmises and Will does not answer.

He lets his fingers trail up to the head of Will's cock, pleased with the fully engorged length he has managed to coax into life.

“I hate you, please, please, don’t.”

Hannibal smiles fondly.

“Do my hands feel like you thought they would, Will?”

Will gives a tormented sob.

“Do you dream of letting me have my way with you? Giving in and letting me care for you in all the ways I long to care for you?”

“Hnn.” Will gives a choked down moan. He’s biting into his fist to mute himself. His fingers are white knuckled on the bars.

His cock is hard and leaking now, pulled out into the open air. It feels _so_ good to finally be getting close to what he’s been chasing for weeks now.

“Do you fantasize about taking revenge on me, Will? Your…reckoning?”

Will shakes his head furiously. He just wants to cum. That’s it. That’s all this is, he needs relief and he’s getting it the only way he can.

“Tell me Will.” Hannibal pauses his actions.

The hand on Will’s hip strokes up across his pale chest, teasing at his nipples, pinching them in turn and stroking them to sooth the burn they leave behind.

“Tell me or I will stop this and you will not reach climax for however long you remain in here.”

“Please…God, please. Help me.”

“Tell me.”

“I want you to touch me, hold me, take me. I don’t know what I want _please_.”

“Have you ever been sodomized, Will?”

“No.” He shakes his head. “I- I don’t even know what it’s like to kiss a guy. Please, move.”

Will shifts his hips back and forth, trying to achieve some friction in Hannibal’s steady hand.

“These, _indecent_ thoughts about me must be very disturbing to you, then.”

Hannibal started to move his hand again and is very pleased with the moan that spills from Will’s lips.

“Come, Will. Come for me. Your body has been waiting for me. See? It knows I am the only one you want. The one you long for. We are one and the same. We need each other, like this.”

“Aauh, God, I-“ Will pants and gasps, his knees giving out as he clings to the bars for dear life.

He feels it, can see it in his mind. The hook that casts out inside him and pulls his arousal up to surface. It’s there, right there, he can feel it, just below the sparkling ripples in his mind.

“Oooh God!” He cums, hard and fast and painful. He collapses, down on his knees in his cell, tears pouring unending in his shame but the glorious pleasure of release has him not caring for dignity. In that moment his mind is empty.

Hannibal frowns, wiping his hand on his pocket square before folding it and replacing it neatly.

“Are you alright?” The doctor asks after a time.

“Nnn.”

“I’m afraid out time is up. I’m glad we had this discussion, Will.” He smiles.

Will is boneless on the tiles. He starts to sob again quietly.

“I will see you next week.” He picks up his coat. “I am going to start seeing you for sessions again. We will work through these new urges, Will. Don’t worry.”

There is no response as Hannibal walks away.

Will hears his shoes click clack down the hall and hides his naked body in shame, clinging to the bars of his cell. What had he done? What had he let that monster do to him?

He hides his face in the thin pillow that was provided with his blanket. He curls up on his cot, falling quickly into black, forgiving unconsciousness.


End file.
